Big Bad Wolf
by CurtCade
Summary: "You know, most people would be wise enough to not come through here. Haven't you ever heard of the Big Bad Wolf?" Rated M for themes and for some language.


Logan was used to this routine. He would wake up, get ready and then at exactly nine o clock he would get a phone call from his grandmother asking him to deliver a batch of apples to her since she couldn't do it herself.

She had been sick on and off again for about a year now and she had been under the weather this week. His grandmother was the person he was closest too, so he promised her that he would help her. But then again, he barely had anyone to being with.

He put on his shoes and his favorite pair of sunglasses and grabbed his wrinkled, overworn hoodie before quickly running to the backyard to get some apples.

"Maybe something interesting will happen today." He said quietly as he pulled his hood up and made his way towards his grandmother's house.

But as he started walking, he saw that the road he usually took was blocked off. He gulped, knowing that the only other way to get to his destination was to walk through the woods. No one in their right mind walked through those woods unless they wanted to come out in pieces.

Logan contemplated for a moment to decide if his grandmother really did need apples. He hesitantly took a step forward as he decided that for his grandmother, he would cross. He knew in his mind that all the rumors about the woods were false but the thoughts wouldn't stop going through his head.

_No, they can't be real._ He thought to himself. _No one would actually live in the woods livingly._

He took a deep breath and made his way to the opening of the woods.

"Grandma, these apples better be worth it." He muttered before taking off into the woods.

He heard the footsteps, very light footsteps that were slowly making their way in front of him.

He heard the boy panting, he saw the boy sweating. He watched from the trees as the boy adjusted his sunglasses and stopped pacing. Now was his chance. He put the mask over his face and moved. He moved quietly, not to alarm the boy.

He knew how to use his skills as to not getting seen or caught; some people would pay good money for his talents.

He had been living in these woods for years, just not exactly the way most people thought he did. His home was about a mile or two off the edge of the forest, but he liked to come into these woods to clear his head, and maybe scare a prey or two. That was probably what had started all the rumors of him being a cannibal.

He wasn't really though, he was actually very kind compared to some people that lived near the forest. He was humane; he only hunted for food and he never wasted. He was civilized, sort of.

The boy's eyes went wide as he felt someone's chest against his back and an arm around his neck.

He heard quick and light breaths being taken. The boy was scared beyond belief, he knew. He lifted his mask lightly, to show his mouth.

"You know, most people would be wise enough to not come through here. Haven't you ever heard of the Big Bad Wolf?" The boy simply tried turning around to see his captor, however he held a firm grip.

"There a-aren't any wolves around these parts." the boy said between pants. He was intrigued by this boy; no one else had ever answered anything but 'yes' before. Oh yes, this would be fun.

He chuckled, "Is little red riding hood lost?"

He pulled his mask up even further and, very carefully, breathed in along the boy's neck, taking in his scent. Then his lips pushed forward and lightly kissed the skin. The boy was standing, frozen, not knowing what the hell was going on.

The boy felt the hot breath on his neck for all of two seconds before the man clamped his teeth down into the boy's shoulder. The boy let out a cry of pain and slight pleasure. He tried squirming away from the uncomfortable feeling but he held the boy in place. He then kissed lightly around the bite mark. "W-What was that?" the boy stuttered, shivering like a leaf.

"What's your name?" he asked, completely avoiding the subject. He took a step closer and the boy took a step back.

"I said, what is your name?" he took a step for every word. Now he was right in front of him, their faces almost touching with the boy pushed up against a tree.

"L-Logan." the boy told him.

"I've always loved the name Logan."

Logan could only give him a look of confusion.

"I don't know your name though." The boy said quietly.

The man only smirked.

"You can call me Wolf for now. I'll tell you my real name next time you see me, if you're brave enough to come see me again."

Wolf moved in closer to Logan's face, if that was possible.

Logan closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away from Wolf, or at least as far away as he could. Wolf brought his hand up and gently stroked the side of Logan's face.

"Now all you have to do is wake up." Wolf said softly.

"W-Wolf what do you-" Logan couldn't finish his question as his eyes drooped close and he let darkness overtake him.

Logan shot up from his bed gasping for air. He felt around to find that he was indeed in his bed, and it was still dark outside.

He was confused beyond belief. Was all of that just a dream? Could it have been?

A million questions ran through his mind. He was breathing hard as he took off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

Logan ran his hands through his hair. H got up and decided to get a drink of water.

Wolf watched from the very edge of Logan's window frame, leaning against the wall. He was smirking, hoping the boy would come back to the woods so he could have some more fun with him.

And just like that, Wolf was gone and you would never guess he was ever there.

You know that feeling where you know you're forgetting something, but you can't figure out what that is? That was what Logan was feeling as tried remembering what had happened in his dream.

He rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Logan, honey, don't do that. You'll get a headache." Logan's grandmother told him. Logan shook his head and brought in the bag of apples she had asked for.

"Sorry grandma, it's just, I keep trying to remember something I've forgotten. It's sort of like, on the tip of my tongue, but in my brain. It's _right_ there at the edge, but I can't put my finger on what it is I'm forgetting." He sighed.

"Well honey, I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually. Just relax and it will come to you." She smiled. Logan smiled back before leaning forward to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Grandma. I have to go now." He said sadly. "You know where to call me if you need anything." She nodded and sent him an 'I love you' as he went out the door.

Logan was walking rather slowly. He was trying to listen to his grandmother's advice and just relax.

As he was walking, he heard a covey of birds fly out of a tree at the forest border. He glanced over and saw the trees. He saw the way that the sun was hitting every single one at different angels, making them glow.

Logan didn't know why, but he changed his course and started walking towards the forest.

It was like his mind wasn't in control of his body. He was all there, but not entirely. His mind felt weightless, as if he was a zombie.

He stood in the front of the entrance to the woods. Logan looked up at the trees, he looked at all the greens and the yellows and the browns. He couldn't help but watch in awe at all the colors blending together, so different form one another yet blending together to create the perfect scene.

Logan took a cautious step forward before keeping a steady pace until he had reached the middle of the forest.

That was when he heard the bushes rustling. Logan would have ignored it, if it hadn't been for the multiple times they had rustled.

He looked around, hoping to find a clue to who or what was around, but he saw nothing but foliage and bushes.

He should have been looking down, though. Logan wasn't paying attention and he got his foot caught in a rope snare.

Before he knew it, he was hanging by his leg a good four feet off the ground.

Logan willed himself to stay as calm as he could. That demeanor soon changed when he heard footsteps behind him. His vision started fading and he wondered why before realizing someone had slipped a bandana over his eyes.

He started shaking as he heard the same footsteps approaching him once more.

"Ah so you did come back."

Logan gulped. "W-Who are you?" He was breathing fast.

"You don't remember me Logan? Oh I'm shocked."

Logan felt a hand run down his side, making him squirm at the ticklish yet uncomfortable feeling.

"What do you want with me?" Logan asked fearfully, still having no clue who this person was, although the voice did ring a bell.

"I think you know damn well." The voice said.

Logan racked his brain trying to figure out who this person was. He closed his eyes tight and tried and tried and tried to match a voice to a face but he still came up with nothing.

Logan felt the name coming to him but then he was yanked down and he fell down to the ground.

He landed with a thump and groaned.

The moment he composed himself, he basically tore the blindfold off to see who it was.

Soon the trees filled his vision, accompanied by a shadow leaning against the trees.

"Wh-wha?" he silently questioned as he saw the shadow approaching.

Before he knew it, Logan felt a headache forming behind his eyes. He rubbed at his forehead and leaned back against the tree, putting most of his weight on it.

"Drink this." He didn't quite understand what he had said but he saw something being thrown at him.

He caught it clumsily. Logan stared at it intently, trying to figure out if it was poisoned.

"I'm not going to try to poison you, don't worry."

"H-How-"

"Logan I can tell from here that your brain is going a mile a minute. Just calm down and stop thinking so much."

The shadow turned into a man once he was in the light. Logan's eyes went wide at the person standing before him.

"I-It's y-y-you." Logan's voice was shaking. He was trembling as he slowly backed away from the man as best he could while on his ass.

The man chuckled. "Oh Logan. Sweet, innocent Logan. There's no need to be afraid." What he was saying was true. He would never want any harm to come to Logan, especially him harming Logan himself.

He watched as Logan brought the small bottle up to his lips and tilted his head back, completely exposing his neck. He had to hold back a moan to keep from pouncing on the boy.

The man quickly changed back to his previous cold and distant demeanor.

"Get up." he barked coldly.

Logan knew better than to challenge the man so he got up clumsily, almost tripping.

"Good. Now close your eyes and stay calm."

It was silent for a moment; the only sound was that of the leaves being blown about by the wind.

That was when Logan felt those teeth on his throat again. Light touches, almost not there were being placed all along his jaw line and neck, and even a little bit on his shoulder.

He felt the sharp points starting to push against his skin, and then all Logan felt was the pressure pushing down on his shoulder and all he wanted to do was pull away, but a pair of strong hands was holding him in place.

It seemed to leave faster than it came but Logan was glad it was over.

"So, Logan. Since you remember who I am, do you mind telling me?" he smirked.

"Y-You're W-Wolf."

Wolf turned him around and stared into his eyes.

Logan didn't know what to do except just stand there awkwardly. He looked into Wolf's eyes and saw that they were the prettiest color of hazel he had ever seen.

"I think it's time I tell you my real name."

"Wolf is just a nickname I took up because some people say I seem to act like a wolf. But my real name is James." James said, putting his face closer to Logan's with every word.

"J-J-James." Logan repeated. No matter how friendly Wo- James seemed, Logan was still afraid for the fact that there was a sword in a holster on James' back and that James seemed to be an excellent fighter.

"Y-You have pretty eyes." Logan blurted out. He blushed a deep red as James let out a chuckle.

"All the better to see you with." He countered. "And are you going to comment on my hands and lips or am I going to have to say those too?" he raised an eyebrow playfully.

A comfortable silence set in between the two. Well, until the bushes bustled around them. James turned quickly, inspecting the area.

The rustling stopped and there was a visible change in James. He once again turned back to the person he was when they first met, cold and distant.

"Logan. Listen to me, right now; all you have to do right now is close your eyes. You'll wake up again after you open them." James instructed. Logan could only shoot him a confused glance at the statement.

He faintly heard an 'I'm sorry' before darkness overcame him.

Logan felt hands shaking him as he was pulled form the darkness back to reality. What is reality? Logan had no clue anymore.

"Logan, sweetie, wake up." A female voiced called out.

His eyes slowly opened, taking his time. When they were fully open, he saw his grandmother standing next t his bed, leaning over him and shaking him.

"Hi grandma." He said, sleep heavily apparent in his voice.

His grandmother crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Do you have any idea what time it is young man?" he shook his head and turned it to look at the clock.

It read 3 pm and Logan's eyes widened. How could he have slept in until 3? His internal alarm usually wakes him up at 9.

"Sorry grandma. I don't know why I didn't wake up earlier."

Her facial expression was unamused. "Mhm, sure."

Logan smiled a half-smile, trying to figure out a way out of trouble. Then something came to mind.

"Wait, grandma? Are you feeling better now?" he asked. She nodded and sat on his bed.

"Much better. Thank you Logan." She smiled.

Logan mimicked the smile and reached up to give his grandmother a hug.

She hugged him tight, as all grandmothers do and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

When Logan let go, the collar of his long sleeve shirt fell down a bit, revealing something that made his grandmother gasp.

On his shoulder was a bite mark.

Before he knew it, his grandmother was backing away from him, putting her back against the door.

"N-no." she whispered, her eyes wide and filled with sadness.

"Grandma what is it?" he asked, desperate to find out what had terrified his grandmother.

She pointed at his shoulder and he turned to look at it, almost screaming when he saw the mark.

How could this have happened? He was never near anyone who could have done- James. "Grandma I can explain."

He got up to comfort her but she flinched every time he moved.

"Logan." She squeaked. She took a deep breath in but didn't exhale. "Sweetie, I'm sorry but you-you're going to have to leave."

"Where?" he asked, getting anxious by the second.

She brought one of her hands to her chest then to her face and Logan heard a sob.

"Anywhere but here. You have to leave and never come back." She managed to get out, although being shaken by sobs.

Logan could only gape; tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He quickly shut his mouth and tried taking another step forward, his grandmother flinching away once again.

"Grandma please." He pleaded, but to no avail.

"Logan please just-"she started but her tears were falling free now and she took a deep breath. "Please just go." She said in an even quieter voice.

In a split second, Logan ran from the room. He knew exactly where he was going. The woods.

Once he was at the entrance to the woods, he let the tears start falling.

In a matter of minutes, he had been kicked out of his home for reasons unknown to him.

He wasn't thinking straight and that became obvious when he ran straight into the woods.

He came to a stop and looked around. He thought for a moment on what he was actually planning on doing. Then he got a sense of déjà vu.

The first time he had seen James was the first time he entered the forest after running in through the town.

"James!" he yelled from the top of his lungs. "James get your ass out here!"

"Why hello beautiful." He heard the said brunet behind him. Then he felt James' mouth on his neck and he violently pulled away.

"Don't you touch me!" he ordered, putting his hands in front of him. "What did you do to me?" he barked.

James had a look of confusion plastered on his face. "What do you mean Logie?"

"Don't fucking call me that! I asked what the hell you did to me!" Logan retorted, fed up.

The look stayed on James' face.

Logan was at his breaking point so he pulled his shirt collar down and exposed the bite.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he repeated.

James' face turned to one of realization.

James was about to respond but upon seeing the look on Logan's face broke his heart.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore." Was the only thing James said.

"What? You didn't want to be alone so you decided to take everything away from me? I got kicked out of my home James!" Logan was furious.

James opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out.

"Why in the world would I stay with you anyway?" Logan sneered.

"Because I'm the only other werewolf out there." James pleaded.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever-" Logan couldn't finish his sentence. He suddenly felt a twinge of pain in his arm, then it traveled and he felt another in his chest, and they continued until his whole body was twitching.

He leaned against a tree for support, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Wha-What's happening?" he said, voiced laced with pain.

"It's starting. I'm so sorry Logan."

Logan couldn't ask what he meant as he shut his eyes tight, trying to keep the pain away.

Then, as silence took over, a shot rang out.

James looked to the side and saw a bullet hole in the tree next to him. His eyes widened when he saw the figure walking towards him and Logan.

As the figure got closer, Logan was at a loss for words. At the end of the pathway was his grandmother, holding a shotgun.

"G-Grandma?" he questioned.

"So it's already started." She sighed, her voice sounding sad. "I can't save you.

Yet again, silence laced over the three of them.

"Logan I'm so sorry for what I said to you." She apologized, the shotgun still at her side. "So I decided to come here to make everything better again."

She lifted the shotgun and looked about ready to fire it.

James stood frozen, not even sure what was wondering but before he could realize and move his feet to stop it, another gun shot rang through the air and Logan fell to the ground. James' whole being was filled with rage, just as Logan was moments ago.

He ran forward and went to attack the elderly lady but she had already taken care of herself, her unmoving body on the floor. She didn't want to live with the fact she killed her grandson, so she didn't want to live at all.

James quickly chased those thoughts form his mind and went back to Logan, who was slowly bleeding to death in front of him.

"Logan!" he threw himself to his knees, putting Logan's head on his lap. He took his shirt off and pressed it firmly to the gaping bullet hole that was slowly killing Logan.

"You're gonna be ok." James repeated over and over. A few drops of blood were slowly starting to form at Logan's lips, James quick to wipe them away.

"You aren't going to die Logan, there's no way in hell that's happening!"

Logan's body jarred as he coughed and choked.

"J-James. It's okay." Logan smiled weakly. A coughing fit shook his fragile body and he coughed up blood. "Don't worry I'll be-"

James could only stare as Logan's eyes went glassy and his mouth hung open before he could finish.

Logan was dead.

A part of James had just died along with Logan.

James' body twitched and he gently put Logan's head back on the ground and he stood up.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't bitten him."

"Yeah but wasn't this so much more fun?"

"No, you killed him and a part of me along with him."

James pulled out his sword from its holster. He was actually going to do it, for good. He was going to end all the voices fighting in his head. Wolf would be gone for good. The reason he had to move out of his village and into the woods, away from everyone, would finally cease to exist and he would be free. This was also the only way to see Logan again.

He lined the sword up with his heart, and pushed through. He gasped and groaned but otherwise stood emotionless. He pulled it out and threw his sword else where, not caring bout it anymore.

He lay down next to Logan, wrapping his arm around him the best he could. Not caring if his chest protested.

He smiled lay his head against Logan's chest. He knew there was no heartbeat but he just needed to be against Logan.

James knew the end was near, his vision was going blurry and there was a small stream of blood falling from his lips.

"You did good kid." He whispered, his voice already taking too much energy.

"Thanks Wolf." He thanked, voice getting quieter by the second.

With that, his eyes closed with a smile on his lips. He was close to being with Logan again, and the voices in his head were finally in harmony, no longer fighting.

James lifted his hand one last time and put it against Logan's cheek, wanting to feel the soft ivory skin one last time. He was at peace as he let darkness overcome him.

**I hoped you guys liked this :) I wrote it based off an idea me and a friend had basically gone crazy over because it fit Jagan so well, and well, here it is. I know that the characters themselves (speech etc...) seem different at different points in the story, some were intentional but others the only excuse I can give is that I wrote this on and on for about two months. **


End file.
